Secret Talents
by DannieLuvzYou
Summary: Nico's new to to the highschool. But he has secrets no one, not even Hazel knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico's POV**

I hate school. I wouldn't go if Hazel wouldn''t have dragged me. I don't want to get my head shoved in the toilet by the jocks, _again_. But, I guess I have to. I get up and look around for now my favoite black shirt with the white skull, on the back it says ' _Go Fuck Urself'_ in white. I slept in jeans so I didn't bother with that. I slipped on my Converse. Then I slipped my ring that I got off my drawer onto my finger.

While I slipped my fingers through my hair, aleast trying to make it look decent, I jogged down the steps. Hazel was already eating so I walked past her to get my bag

"Nico? Shouldn't you eat?" Asked Hazel, her voice light and featherly, unlike mine. Mine is low and strong, good for singing. I guess. "No. I am not." I shouldered my backpack and left the house. Down the street I saw a group of men, four or five. Two tall blondes, a scrawnyshort guy, a tall guy with black hair, another tall man with black hair and an Asian color tint.

I sighed and grabbed my phone, too bad I forgot my headphones, So I start to play 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing' and walked towards them wanting to get past them. But when I reached them, the tall black haired guy grabbed my shoulder and spun me around and looked at me.

"Haven't seen you around, you new?" I answered, "What's it to you?"

"I like this guy. I'm Percy." the tall man said, I finally saw his eyes a beautiful blue-green. "This is Leo," scrawny short guy, "Frank," Asian guy, "Jason," Blonde with glasses, "and Will." The other blonde, oh my gods, he is beautiful.

Tall, blonde **(U know what he looks like)** What's this feeling? Ignored it. "Nico." The blonde, Jason spoke "Cool. Wanna hang out with us?"

 **What happens next? You Choose. I do the one with the most votes.**

 **1\. Will's POV about Nico and starts to fall in love.**

 **2\. While Nico's new friends are gone, bullies come but Nico says he's fine.**

 **3\. Drew and her 'friends' hate Nico and bully and make him feel bad. Soon he goes to the infirmary and Will see him.**

 **Choose Quickly!**


	2. School

**OMG! I ACTUALLY GOT REVIEWS ON MY STORY! BAAA**

 **Number 1: 1 vote.**

 **Number 2: 0 votes (from what I see)**

 **Number 3: three votes.**

 **Number three wins! PM if you want another chapter on one of those choices. I'm so happy you guys reviewed! Now time for Chapter Two!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, If I did Nico would be in it way more**

 _The blonde, Jason spoke. "Cool. Wanna hang out with us?"_

 _Nico's POV_

Did I hear correctly? They want to hang out with me? I realized they have been waiting for, like, a minute. I blinked. "Um.. Sure"

I could see Percy and Jason all excited so I took out my Sumsung s6 plus and I didn't need to look up to know the boys were looking at my phone in awe. I checked my pockets. Crap. I forgot my earbuds, I just went to YouTube and played 'Bully-Shinedown' **(I love that song!)** I started to walk down the road to where I see the school and the guys followed.

 **(Time skip to office! Beautiful!)**

Since I got here in the middle of September, I had to get a schedule.

 _ **(OC names for teachers)**_

 _A Day_

 _Homeroom: Science-Mrs. Vloss room 215_

 _Woodshop- Mr. Set room 130_

 _History- Mr. Hall room 13_

 _Chemistry-Mrs. Board room 181_

 _Math-Mr. Puttman_ **(My real math teacher)**

B Day

 _Reading-Mr. Lukuas (Saying like Lucas) room 243_

 _P.E-Mrs. Janet_

 _Study Hall-Ms. Grace room 63_ **(Yes, Jason's mom)**

 _Music-Mr. A room 190_ **(aka Apollo)**

 _Art-Mrs. Holf room 253_

I looked at my list and tried to find my homeroom. I found it to the right of the marble hallway. I open the door and looked around. Mrs Vloss looked at me. "Ah, you're here. Students this is our new student, Nico Di Angelo."

I heard some gasps scattered around the room. "Hades Di Angelo's _son?"_ and "I heard about about two _daughters_ but not a son." I looked around, and saw two people I met this morning. Jason Grace and Leo Valdez. Mrs Vloss's voice made me look back at her. "You, Nico, will sit by Drew. Drew, raise your hand." A girl about 16 raised her hand and I walked towards the empty seat next to her. As I got closer, I could see her features. Asian looking, like Frank, but with a purple tank top, blue jean shorts and pink high tops. I sat down and noticed she scooted a little bit away from me.

I tried to pay attention but my mind drifted to different things. I had the rest of my classes without a word. When I got home I flopped on my bed face first.

 **Sorry I didn't get to Drew/Nico thing but I'm doing that next chapter. Next question which couple do you want?**

 **1\. WillxNico**

 **2\. NicoxPercy**

 **3\. NicoxWillxPercy.**

 **5\. NicoxWillxLeo**

 **6\. NicoxJasonxWill**

 **7\. NicoxJason**


	3. Music

**So I had a review on the 2nd chapter. I will do a major WillxNico in this chapter but you might see minor NicoxPercyXWill. Kayz? Good. 3rd chapter up! Enjoyz!**

 **(Will's POV)**

I HATED music. I have to go tomorrow. UGH I have to be there because of my dad, Mr A, demanded it since I was the "Best" singer in that class. As I lay in bed trying to fall asleep, I thoughts about my meeting with Nico this morning. I swear I saw the world get brighter as the sun reflected his black hair. When he looked up at us he has the big chocolate brown eyes that seemed to melt into a pool.

 _BRING!...BRING!...BRING!...BRI-Slam!_

God, I hate alarm clocks. They were so annoying. After I groaned I got up and went to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and shook my head. I walked to my dresser on turned on my phone and played my playlist. First song played, _Walking on Sunshine._ Fits me, doesn't it? Anyway I went to my closet and got a yellow shirt and khakis shorts and boxers. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I stepped out and got dressed.

(Time skip)

 **(Nico's POV)**

I already had most of my B day classes. Now time for music with Mr A. I found my class **(New remember?)** and walked inside. I looked around, I found all my friends, or people I met yesterday. Wait, that means Will's here! Dammit I thought I could avoid him. Thankfully, Mr. A came in. "Nico, you will sit...infront of Will and beside Macy." **(Macy is my OC)** I mentally groaned. "Whatever." And I went to my seat. I could feel Macy's, Will's, and the other girls in the class's eyes on me.

"So, for 10-20 minutes will be free time while I have a meeting." With that Mr. A left out the door. I heard Will lean forward in his seat but before he could say anything Macy interuppted. "So, you're new? I have never seen you before. You're pretty hot for a new student." She winked. I mentally gagged. "Italy. I was born in Italy. So, no, you have never seen me before." I wanted to call her a slut, by the way she dressed, but she pouted. "I see. so..." She sits on my legs facing me, causing my feet to slide off the desk. "Wanna hang out sometime?" I could see her blush.

I leaned foward, and so did she, closing her eyes slowly. I waited till were were an inch apart, then I raised me handing slowly to her cheek... _Slap!_ I slapped her hard enough to fall off my legs and onto the floor. I kept a straight face while boys were laughing. "Hn." I grunted. I propped my feet back on the desk and grabbed my notebook. Mr. A walked in and saw Macy. "What's she doing on the floor?"


	4. AN

**Ive been asked why my characters are doing things that don't seem like they would normally do. But for your infomation and the sake of my stories/story, I have a method to my madness. I already have everything planned out and I'm not just going with the flow and doing random things. Kapeesh? PM or Review if you have questions.**


	5. Nightmare

**Sorry I haven't updated. My mom wouldn't turn on the computer. Anyway, next chapter.**

 _FlashBack_

 _Laughter. That's all I heard. I opened my eyes to see little spills of blood under me. I looked up and saw Macy and her group and friends. Her boyfriend stood over me, knuckles red. My nose felt numb along with my lips. My glasses were on the floor by Macy's friend's feet. Joanna, I think her name is, stepped on them, her red high heel tip breaking the lens._

 _It hurt, it hurt so much, knowing the guy I liked stood there smirking, Arms around Joanna, while I took a beating. They finally left, knowing full well I couldn't move. I knew they broke my arm, it hurt. I could feel my body moving slowly, towards the front door, the door which I knew Hazel was behind._

 _I let out a moan, telling me I couldn't go any farther. Thank god for my familes abilites. Hazel was a rare child that could her the slightest noise for miles, if she wants to. She loves working with stones too. I was a weird, special child, that probably why I got beat up all the time. I can see and talk to ghosts. I can run fast too. Really fast. As fast as Usain Bolt and Justin Gatlin. Maybe alittle faster, by my sister and father._

 _I could hear loud footsteps running toward the door. Hazel burst in, phone in hand. It seems she has called father, asking him to get us. I could see her lips moving, but I couldn't hear a thing. I see more people in uniforms come get me, but I don't know why. I just had a bloody nose and a broken arm...didn't I?_

 _End of FlashBack_

"-co, did you have a flashback again? What was it this time?" I looked at my step-mother's siloutte in the dark. I was panting hard. You see I had another flashback, or, if you will, nightmare. I picked my hand up steadily and checked my face, It was wet. Tears. I was crying. My step-mother, Persephone(or Poppy for short, since she loved flowers and friends with Emily Zhang, who had a son) she walked to the bed and wrapped her silky arms around me.

She was quiet while I cried softly into her nightgown. I could hear soft footsteps coming this way. Hazel. Father's footsteps are always louder than hers. The door creaked open and softly shut. A soft weight was by Poppy's knees. She rubbed by back and sang while my step-mother rocked me to sleep. I felt my eyes get heavy and my sobs lessen. I fell asleep with my sister and Poppy holding me. After a while they fell asleep too.


End file.
